I Lost Again
by snowydays93
Summary: Caitlin hates losing, so she'll make Barry play operation and other board games with her until she wins. Based on episode 1x04. [SnowBarry]


It all started when Dr. Wells had the 'brilliant' idea of testing Barry's multitasking abilities and Barry happily complied, even suggesting a very entertaining way of doing it. Caitlin was glad to help since she thought it would be a very useful experiment and that it would help to develop Barry's powers further. That's until she found out what the said experiment was about.

When she walked through the doors of S.T.A.R labs that morning and saw a ping-pong table in the middle, she frowned confused and looked around for a possible explanation. Seconds later, the fastest man alive stormed in with his inhuman speed, carrying two boxes of what seemed to be board games, under his arms.

"What is this about?" Caitlin asked, still confused about the whole situation to which Barry smiled brightly.

"Just a way of testing Barry's multitasking abilities" Dr. Wells replied instead with a confident smile. Barry then placed the chessboard on one table and the other board game on another table, a game she had never heard about and that apparently was called 'operation'. It seemed as if Barry had chosen it exclusively for her, his 'personal physician'.

"By playing games?" Caitlin asked in disbelief, still thinking the idea was crazy.

"It's going to be fun" Barry said as excited as a kid in Christmas "Come on, Dr. Snow"

Caitlin simply rolled her eyes, but complied at the end. If it was for the sake of an experiment, she couldn't say no.

Cisco and Dr. Wells were already in their positions, so she positioned herself in front of the table and read the instructions of the game as Barry started his ping-pong game with Cisco and then moved fastly to start the chess match against Dr. Wells. After making his move, he ran towards her and their game started as well.

Ten minutes through the game and she was already losing. Needless to say, she was frustrated. The game was stupid and losing in that game against Barry Allen was stupid as well. She was genius for god's sake! She couldn't be losing in an stupid board game. Caitlin Snow did not lose.

"This isn't even remotely anatomically correct" she complained because it was true, it wasn't correct at all so how was she supposed to play it if wasn't?

"That's not the point, Dr. Snow" Barry said as he stormed towards her and flashed her his infamous smirk. After making his move, he stormed away once again to continue his match with Cisco, making her hair fly all over her face. She closed her eyes and sighed exasperated.

"Then what's the point?" she asked, turning towards him, slightly angry.

"To have fun" he replied and then moved to his chess game with Dr. Well, in which he lost of course. At least someone was winning against him that afternoon.

Caitlin rolled her eyes once again and then made her move, causing the game to make a sound that announced that she had lost and startling her a little in the process. Now she was even more frustrated than before if that was even possible. The game wasn't as easy as it seemed to be, but what bothered her the most was that she lost and she hated losing. She was too competitive to accept defeat.

Barry simply laughed satisfied and proceeded to finish his game with Cisco. However, their little experiment was interrupted when Barry was needed in Central City and he had to leave. The game might have ended, but Caitlin wasn't going to leave it like that. She wouldn't accept defeat.

"I demand a rematch!" she complained exasperated when Barry walked through the doors of S.T.A.R labs after finishing his duties. He was a little bit taken aback at first but then looked at her curiously and smiled.

"Seriously?" he asked, finding the situation amusing.

"I can't lose in this stupid game against you!" she said annoyed and he laughed.

"Fine" he said with a smirk "But don't complain when I kick your ass once again, Dr. Snow"

Caitlin rolled her eyes once again at the mention of the nickname he seemed to use for her whenever he wanted to tease her, before the game started. In less than ten minutes, she had lost once again and Barry had this smug and annoying smirk on his face.

"You suck at operation, Dr. Snow" he teased and she glared at him, causing Cisco, who had been watching them the entire time, to chuckle.

Caitlin angrily glared at him and demanded another rematch, to which Barry happily complied. He was sure that no matter how many times they played, he was still going to win but he was having a little too much fun watching Caitlin all flushed and frustrated about losing.

This went on for about a week. Every time she was not doing some experiment or he was not saving Central City, they were found playing operation. Cisco simply shook his head whenever he saw them and Dr. Wells just smiled and continued doing his stuff.

"Ha! I won again" Barry said celebrating when Caitlin made a wrong move again. Her grip on the stick tightened before she threw it against the table in frustration. She had already lost count of how many times they had played that stupid game and she still lost every single time. Either he was really lucky or she really did suck at that game. Something she would never accept.

"You are just lucky, Barry Allen" she said and he scoffed

"Oh please Caitlin, I've won 151 times this week and you've won 0" he said and she sighed exasperated. "I'm not lucky, you just suck at this game"

"Well, you survived after being struck by lightning, I call that being lucky" she said as she crossed her arms around her chest. Barry simply shook his head and chuckled. He was enjoying this situation very much. A little bit too much maybe.

…..

The next day, when Barry made his way towards S.T.A.R labs, he expected to see Caitlin waiting for him with the operation game in front of her like she did for the past week, but instead, he saw her with another game in her hands.

"Monopoly?" he asked confused as soon as he saw her and the game in her hands, to which she smiled confidently.

"I figured that operation was a lost case, so I'm challenging you to play another game with me" she said and he smirked with confidence.

"Challenge accepted" he immediately said excitedly and rushed towards his side. They set the game on the table and got themselves comfortable because they knew the game was going to take long.

The whole game lasted about six hours and surprisingly, they weren't interrupted by any meta humans nor criminals during that time. After those long six hours, Barry now owned all of Caitlin's properties and she was completely broke.

Barry looked at her with a smug smile on his face as she watched the board in disbelief and handed him her last 200 monopoly dollars. She had just lost at monopoly and she couldn't believe it.

"And I win again" he said mockingly and stared at her teasingly.

"This can't be happening" she said, still surprised. She had been winning the first two hours, but then Barry turned the tables and won at the end. She didn't even know how it happened.

Caitlin was about to complain and say something, when they were interrupted by Barry's phone ringing. He didn't answer, he just saw the name of the caller and immediately knew he had to go. He sighed. Just when he was having so much fun teasing her.

"As much as I'd love to do a rematch, I have to go now" he said apologetically as he walked to grab his coat "My morning job requires me"

Before Caitlin could even blink, Barry was already gone, sending everything around out of place, including her hair. She sighed once again as she fixed it. She still couldn't believe she had lost against Barry Allen one more time.

…

Clue, Guess Who, Chess, Checkers, Snakes and ladders, even Uno. They had played all those board games and more during the following weeks and yet she still lost. EVERY SINGLE TIME. Caitlin was starting to get really annoyed because she couldn't understand how she couldn't win. Not even once. How was it possible?!

"I take back what I said" he told her with a mocking smile as they finished another game of Uno in which he had won. "You do not suck at operation, you suck at every single board game out there, Caitlin Snow"

Caitlin simply glared angrily at the boy in front of her.

"I don't know how you do this Barry Allen, but I will find a game in which I can beat you!" she said determined and angry. Barry laughed and then smirked. "And I won't stop until I do so"

"You can beat me in anything, Dr. Snow. Chemistry, math, history, even physics but not in board games" he said smugly as he shook his head. "Choose whatever game you want, I'll still kick your ass"

Truth to be told, Barry could stop. If Caitlin wanted to win, he could easily lose on purpose so that she would stop making him play with her. However, he loved it and he didn't want to stop. He enjoyed watching Caitlin getting frustrated every time she lost, he enjoyed watching her concentrated expression when she was thinking, he enjoyed watching her fixing her hair everytime he stormed off but the thing he enjoyed the most was spending time with her. He loved every single moment of it.

Oh no, he was completely screwed and he loved every single minute of it.

….

"I'm starting to wonder if the particle accelerator gave you mind reading powers as well" Caitlin told Barry as he smirked after he got her king in check. She simply sighed, with obvious frustration.

She was losing once again, but the game hadn't finished yet.

"Stop blaming it on my powers" he said smirking "Just admit you lost"

"Never" she said as she made her move and he chuckled "Caitlin Snow does not lose"

"I think you've lost too many times for me to count already" Barry said and Caitlin rolled her eyes before she threw a pen at his head, which he dodged easily with his inhuman speed. He then just smirked again.

"Shut up" she said and he laughed. Barry made another move and waited for her make hers. Caitlin didn't have much pieces left so if she didn't think of something quick, she was going to lose again.

Barry stared at her and suddenly got distracted. Caitlin was biting her lip in deep concentration and he eyes shimmered with determination as she thought of way of winning the game. Barry couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. He shook his head and tried to focus, but couldn't. Maybe he should stop noticing the little things about her. For the sake of his sanity.

"Check" she said excitedly and it was then that he was brought back to reality. He looked at the board in disbelief.

"What?" he asked as he saw his king in check. He had to think fast or Caitlin would win. Barry looked at his remaining pieces on the board and started thinking of a strategy. He looked up to see if he could anticipate her moves by looking at her expression, but was suddenly met by Caitlin's sweet smile. She seemed so happy to be winning that she couldn't contain her smile.

And that's how he lost his concentration once again. He shook his head and tried to focus, but his mind drifted towards her smile every time he tried. He then looked at the board and made his move, which only caused Caitlin's grin to go wider.

"Checkmate!" she announced happily as Barry's mouth dropped. He had made the wrong move and he had lost. Caitlin clapped in excitement. She was as giddy as the time she got him buzzed.

"How did this even happen?" he asked still shocked

"See? You are not invincible" she said and he simply chuckled. He couldn't believe he had lost because he got distracted by her. He was so screwed.

"You were just lucky" he said and she rolled her eyes. She was still smiling in excitement and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Wait, you didn't lose on purpose… did you?" she asked suddenly as she looked at him with a serious expression. He simply chuckled.

"Why would I? I mean, I love spending time with you…" He covered his mouth immediately as is eyes widened in shock after he realized what he had just said. He looked up and saw that Caitlin was slightly surprised. "I mean not that I want to spend more time with you… well, yes but it's not what you think… I mean, would it be wrong if I wanted? Because if it did…

"Barry!" she shouted and he suddenly stopped blabbering "Shut up"

"Sorry" he said and blushed embarrassed as she chuckled.

"And I love spending time with you as well" she said and his expression brightened up suddenly. Before he even knew it, he was leaning forward and kissing her soft lips, taking her by surprise.

Caitlin's eyes widened in surprise as she blushed, but kissed him back nonetheless. She couldn't believe Barry Allen was kissing her. Not that she minded. She just didn't expect it. In fact, she liked it. She liked it very much. Maybe she had wanted it to happen for a long time, but was too afraid to admit it. Wait, what? Now her mind was blabbering just like Barry and Felicity did all the time. This was not good.

There had to be a rational explanation why she liked Barry's kiss and why she was kissing him back. However, there was no rational explanation for it. Just as there was not a rational explanation for his powers or for the fact that she lost every single game against him. There wasn't.

And it was then that she realized she had once again lost against Barry Allen and she couldn't believe it. Why didn't she see it before? She lost to him once again, the moment he fell in love with him. Yes, she was in love with him and there was no turning back. However, if losing against him was like this, she didn't mind it at all.


End file.
